Red Thread
by xi.writes
Summary: When their clan goes to war, Governor Higurashi's granddaughter Kagome becomes a sacrificial lamb in the brokering of military alliances. Neither she, nor the unruly second son of General Inu, are very happy about the circumstances. (A Kagome/Inuyasha feudal-inspired tale, told in three parts. AU)
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

* * *

 _"The art of war is of vital importance to the State. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin."_

* * *

"The Daimyo commands _what_?" White-lipped and frozen in place, Kagome stared at her grandfather, her voice shrill enough to pierce the graves of their esteemed ancestors.

Governor Higurashi shook his head helplessly. "It is Lord Imagawa's will," he said. "We're going to war with the Satake clan, and we need the military backing of Nagao in order to succeed."

Kagome's lips twisted bitterly. "So I get to be a sacrificial lamb. How wonderful."

Governor Higurashi sighed heavily. "It could be worse. Lord Imagawa could have arranged a marriage himself, but I appealed to his benevolence in allowing me somewhat of a choice in potential husbands for my beloved granddaughter." His tired eyes were apologetic. 'It was the best I could do,' they seemed to say.

"Thank you, grandfather," Kagome conceded grudgingly. It was a cold comfort, but she was grateful for what little choice she had in determining her own fate and happiness.

(Kagome only wished she had a little more of it.)

* * *

 _"In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity."_

* * *

The Nagao clan might look towards the tiny neighbouring province of Suruga with no small amount of derision, but its officials would be fools not to grasp at the chance of reaping from the wealth of the resource-rich Imagawa clan. They would be fools not to see the advantages having the granddaughter of an influential Suruga governor married into their own house – and though the officials of the Kasugayama province were many things, fools they were not.

Previously planned engagements were put on hold and lavish gifts prepared as sons of marriageable age were coached to be their most charming, in anticipation of the arrival of the Governor Higurashi and his granddaughter, Kagome.

o0o

On the day of Governor Higurashi's entry into the Kasugayama Castle, the sons of the Nagao clan's most powerful officials took their places by their fathers in Lord Nagao's imposing audience chamber. Only Inuyasha, the rebellious second son of General Inu was absent, and from the tightness around the dour man's lips, his father was none-too-pleased about this fact. Those who were present, however, were all decidedly curious about this infamous Suruga maiden – none more so than the handsome, womanising monk Miroku, the favoured spiritual advisor of the Kasugayama Daimyo.

"I hope she is as beautiful as they say," he whispered to the impassive Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's formidable older brother. "An ugly Suruga woman as a potential wife is a depressing thought."

* * *

 _"The covetous man is quick at seizing advantages."_

* * *

"Ready?" Governor Higurashi turned back to ask his granddaughter as they stood before the iron-wrought doors of the court of Lord Nagao.

Kagome gently inclined her head, careful not to displace the intricate gold filigree headdress perched precariously in her hair. "Of course," she said, as the double doors swung open and they began the long walk up to the dais.

Miroku's eyes glinted in pleasant surprise as the Governor's daughter walked past his post. Inhaling the elusive scent of jasmine and white magnolia, the man could only conclude that Kagome was by no means ugly.

o0o

With the ceremonial perfunctories over and the subject turned to politics and war, Kagome knew that she had been dismissed. But the ruthlessly ambitious General Yoro was never one to shy away from striking when the opportunity presented itself, and this time was no exception. "Your lordship," he said ingratiatingly to his Daimyo, "Your gardens are magnificent at this time of the year." Turning with a bow, he addressed Governor Higurashi. "I am sure your lovely granddaughter would enjoy walking amongst beauty as dazzling as herself. Perhaps my unworthy son…?"

After a pause, the Governor gave a hesitant nod and Lord Nagao waved his hand in careless consent. General Yoro smiled triumphantly, gesturing his son forward. On cue, Kouga took his place beside Kagome with a smirk and suavely led her out.

* * *

 _"At first, then, exhibit the coyness of a maiden, until the enemy gives you an opening; afterwards emulate the rapidity of a running hare."_

* * *

It was in this manner that Kagome found herself strolling along the stone paths of Castle Kasugayama's gardens and secretly wishing she were anywhere but here. Her companion was charming, to be sure, but there was an air of arrogance about him and a glint of casual cruelty in his eye that Kagome did not like. He was exactly the kind of man she loved to hate, the type that saw her only as a beautiful acquisition, a pretty and politically-advantageous ornament to hang on his arm. She intuitively recognised the power-hungry, wolf-like nature in this man that sought only to tame and to conquer and to control, and it didn't make her fearful – it made her angry.

"Oh," she gasped theatrically, when she was unable to stand his presence any longer. "I've dropped my fan!"

Kouga immediately offered to retrieve the misplaced item for her, but she simply shook her head, a picture of cool demureness, hurrying off to fetch it herself with a promise of returning in no time at all.

* * *

 _"When we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away."_

* * *

Instead of going back, Kagome turned in the opposite direction at the nearest intersection, hoping to cover as much distance as possible before Kouga ran out of patience and started to hunt for her himself. Thankfully, the grounds were relatively quiet at this time of morning, and she gave the same 'lost fan' excuse to the servants who stopped to offer her their unwelcome assistance before she was at last left blissfully alone.

But Kagome's reprieve was not to last, and very soon she heard Kouga's commanding voice demanding to know of her whereabouts. Quickly she turned another corner and ducked behind the thick, sheltering leaves of a hydrangea bush, hoping that her beautiful but – under the circumstances – far too attention-catching robes would blend in with the bright blue-violet blooms.

With bated breath, she waited as Kouga drew near. Scowling furiously, he came to an abrupt stop right in front of the bushes where she hid.

"Oi, mutt-face," he called out, and Kagome blinked in confusion, wondering if she'd misheard him. "Has the Suruga girl passed here?"

"…Suruga girl?" a gruff voice repeated, and Kagome's head shot up in surprise, realising with growing horror that there was a young man lying between the high branches of the large gingko tree on the other side of the path… a young man who was staring straight at her.

"The Governor Higurashi's daughter," Kouga growled, even as Kagome shook her head minutely at the stranger in the tree, desperation shining in her bright brown eyes. She didn't know who the man was, or how trustworthy this 'Mutt-face' – with his surly face and wild mane of silver-white hair – would prove to be, but she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and even an unknown variable seemed better than the unpleasant alternative.

'Don't tell. Please.'

Oddly, the man in the tree turned pink before swiftly breaking their silent exchange. Heart in throat, Kagome watched as he gave a little yawn, staring down at the impatient Kouga with a lackadaisical, devil-may-care air. "And how would I know what the Governor's daughter looks like, idiot?" he drawled sarcastically.

Kouga sneered, swearing under his breath before striding away.

Kagome waited until she could no longer hear his heavy footsteps before emerging from her hiding place. The man in the tree watched her almost warily as she stepped out. "Thank you," she said to him, a smile lighting up her face.

The surly, silver-haired man cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah, well, I'm not too fond of the mangy wolf either, so I don't blame you for hiding."

Before she could formulate a reply, he turned away. "If you don't want to be found, you should get going."

His gruff words were so abrupt they were bordering on rude. Still, Kagome was too grateful to be offended. Taking the hint, she flashed him another smile in thanks before heading off on her way.

''Mutt-face',' she mused, curiosity piqued. 'Who are you, exactly?'

o0o

It was only much later that Kagome discovered that the 'Mutt-face' she met in the gardens was actually the wild, unruly Inuyasha – second son of General Inu who'd been mysteriously absent from her welcoming ceremony.

Her curiosity grew.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Selected quotes from Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War'._


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

* * *

 _"The end and aim of spying in all its five varieties is knowledge."_

* * *

In the days that followed, invitations to dinners and parties and privately hosted kabuki came pouring in, and soon Governor Higurashi and Kagome found themselves whisked off every night in an exhausting flurry of imposed festivities. But Kagome did not sit idly between each evening's social events. During the day she snuck surreptitious peeks at her grandfather's correspondence, keeping an ear out for the interesting tidbits of local gossip her maids brought back from the morning markets.

'The young master Miroku visited the geisha house again,' they whispered scandalously, and Kagome made a face, expecting nothing less from the pretty-faced smooth talker.

'He asked for Sango,' they continued, dutifully relaying the information to the giggling kitchen girls.

'Sango?! Did she accept him?'

Her maids snorted. 'Have you ever heard of Sango entertaining anyone less than a Daimyo? Honestly, from the way she acts, you'd think she was an empress.'

'Well, she _is_ beautiful,' one of the kitchen girl's pointed out. 'And really talented.'

'At what? Spreading her legs?'

'Eri! You know that isn't true! Sango is famous for her dancing, not… _that_.'

'Whatever,' the maid called Eri sniffed. 'Anyway, I bumped into Ayame this morning. Poor girl, she's in a bad way. Kouga has been harassing her again.'

'Again?' the others gasped. 'She needs to find work elsewhere. The Yoro house is a den of wolves!'

In her inconspicuous spot beneath the conveniently open kitchen window, Kagome's eyes narrowed. Kouga was getting uncomfortably possessive of her, too, and Kagome didn't know how to shut down his advances without causing a stir.

Gradually, the subject of the servants' conversation changed to talk of their own lives and private little romances. When they began to gush of the merits of such-and-such carpenter's son over such-and-such fisherman's, Kagome quickly lost interest and slipped off, leaving the servants to their gossip.

* * *

 _"Opportunistic relationships can hardly be kept constant."_

* * *

On the night they were invited to dinner with General Inu's family, the Governor and Kagome were greeted in the restaurant's private room by a taciturn Sesshoumaru, his young and adoring wife, Rin, and his stern but hospitable father, who thanked them for coming and gave stiff apologies for his unruly second son's absence. It was only half-way through the meal that Inuyasha made an appearance, but with his sullen silences and refusal to make conversation with his guests, he might as well have not been there at all.

The pretty green kimono Kagome had chosen to wear (a shade that looked particularly lovely against her skin) went unappreciated, as Inuyasha, who by all counts ought to have been seeking to win her hand, barely spared her a glance all evening. Surprised by his indifference and somewhat affronted by his manners (or lack thereof), Kagome could only fix a polite. over-bright smile on her face and wonder why she was even remotely drawn to this man in the first place.

* * *

 _"Be extremely subtle even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious even to the point of soundlessness."_

* * *

"Oh, he's a wild one," the Cook said with a sniff the next morning, when Kagome asked about the younger Inu son in deliberately offhand tones. "His mother - the General's second wife - died giving birth to him, you know, and he's always been rather rebellious. If the rumours are anything to go by, the General's always partially blamed Inuyasha for his beloved Izayoi's death, and there's no love lost between the two half-brothers." The Cook tutted, shaking her head sadly. "…Still, the poor boy, growing up in such a unhappy, star-crossed house with a distant father and an older brother who openly despises him. It's all very tragic."

Kagome kept silent. With a noncommittal hum, she picked up the peach she'd ostensibly come to the kitchen for and departed for her own room, mulling over the new information.

* * *

 _"Ponder and deliberate before you make a move."_

* * *

Several days later, Governor Higurashi called his granddaughter into his office to discuss her marriage suits. Neither much like the General Yoro or his rapacious son, and both agreed that the magistrate, despite his apparent benevolence, was cut from the same cloth. "He's a very dangerous man," her grandfather conceded. "and I don't like the thought of you under his thumb. …It's a pity, because his son, Hojo, would make you a fine husband."

Kagome bit down a retort, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. 'Fine husband' or no, he would no doubt also bore her to tears. "...which leaves the Kumo house and the Inu house as the only other viable options," she finished. The daimyo's chief advisor Naraku or the sullen Inuyasha… "I'm not exactly spoilt for choice, am I, Grandfather?"

Governor Higurashi took a long sip of his tea, staring thoughtfully at his granddaughter. "As the wife of Naraku, you'll be one of the wealthiest women in the province. You'll have all the jewels and pretty things and servants you could ask for."

Kagome cringed, halting her grandfather's musings with a furious shake of her head. There was something about recently widowed Naraku that made her blood run cold. Maybe it was the dead-eyed, docile manner of his two daughters that made them seem more like living dolls than the little girls they were. She repressed a shudder. "Ugh, no, thank you! I'll take the lesser of the two evils - even if that means a potential husband with a rather checkered reputation for drinking, gambling and getting into fist fights."

"There is that," Governor Higurashi admitted as he stroked his white, whiskery mustache. "But General Inu is a honourable man. His younger son's a bit wild, but if he has half the good sense of his father, he may settle down and take life a little more seriously."

(That afternoon, the Governor of Suruga penned a discreet letter to the Lord of the Inu house to begin discussions on a union between their progeny.)

* * *

 _"We cannot enter into alliances until we are acquainted with the designs of our neighbours."_

* * *

When Inuyasha was unexpectedly called back to the Inu ancestral home by Jaken, one of his father's pompous retainers, he almost didn't show. But his father's directive is so out-of-the-blue that curiosity ended up getting the better of him, and, after (loosely) obeying General Inu's command to "dress in something befitting of your station, for once", Inuyasha left his bolthole in the village on the outskirts of the city under the dying light of dusk.

When he finally arrived at the Inu House, conspicuously later than ordered, the frantic servants all but hustled him into the receiving room, murmuring something about 'guests' under their breath. Inuyasha eyebrows shot up. His father rarely entertained guests at home.

"Ah, there he is," General Inu said, with no small amount of relief and barely suppressed irritation, as the shoji door slid open, and Inuyasha stepped through. "Please forgive my unworthy son for his lack of punctuality, Your Excellency. My lady."

His words, Inuyasha saw, were directed at the Saruga Governor and his granddaughter, who knelt demurely on the tatami mat beside the balding old man with her head bowed. She did not look up when he entered, and Inuyasha was momentarily thrown.

"What—" he began, immediately suspicious. What on earth was _she_ doing here?!

"—Sit, Inuyasha," his father interrupted, and there was a band of steel in his voice that brooked no arguments. Warily, Inuyasha crossed the room and settled in seiza beside his father, eyeing the girl on the opposite side of the table with her eyes glued to the teacup in front of her. Her cheeks turned pink at his scrutiny, but still she did not look up.

"The esteemed Governor and his granddaughter have been gracious enough to pay us a visit this evening in order to discuss important matters pertaining to your future," General Inu explained to his son, as he pushed an embroidered-silk jewellery box in Kagome's direction. "Please accept this gift, my lady. It pales in comparison to your beauty, but it is a gift from my heart."

"I am honoured, sir," she replied with a seated bow, her dark hair rippling like silk with her careful movements. Very gently, she opened the box, lifting the contents from its padded depths. Draped across her fingers, the delicate pearl necklace glimmered in the warm candlelight, and Inuyasha's eyes widened. "That's mother's!" he blurted out, shocked, and General Inu threw him a black look before nodding in confirmation at the questioning in Kagome's eyes. "As my son gracelessly pointed out, it once belonged to my late wife. It's yours, now."

"I… I can't possibly accept something so precious, sir," Kagome breathed, but the stern General held up a hand to halt her protests. "My wife would have desired that you wear it," he replied gently. "As is only fitting, for her daughter-in-law."

"Her _what?!_ " Inuyasha yelped, shooting up from his seat so violently he almost overturned the table. "Hey, don't I get a say at all in this?"

"Inuyasha. Sit. Down." His father's voice was thunderous.

But Inuyasha was too angry to obey. "No!" he snarled at the General, the hot-headed words tumbling from his lips before he could consider their consequence. "I ain't getting married now, and I ain't marrying her!"

A soft clatter sounded in the dead-silent aftermath of his outburst, as Kagome shut the jewellery box, struggling to hide her mortification. Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror, suddenly realising what his thoughtless words must sound like to the silent girl and her equally silent grandfather.

"I- I don't mean," he stammered out. "It's- it's not that I don't want to marry _you_ -"

"No, I understand perfectly," Kagome cut in, embarrassment giving way to frosty affront. "...Far be it that I bind myself to a man who finds me so repulsive."

Inuyasha noticeably flinched.

But the girl paid him no heed, bowing politely to General Inu as she pushed the jewellery box back in his direction. "Thank you, General, for your great benevolence, but I believe that this gift is not mine to accept. I hope that it will one day find a more worthy owner."

.


End file.
